


Drama Cherik

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Series: Cherik OS et drabbles [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik OS et drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004103





	1. Mon monde s'écroule

Novembre 1963. Sur la plage de Cuba.

C'est là que tu m'as laissé. Blessé à vie. Paralytique. Sans ma sœur.

En tant que télépathe, j'aurais dû prévoir cela.

Je pensais sincèrement que tu suivrais mes conseils. Cependant, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête.

Me voilà, seul avec Hank, Alex et Sean. Moira est retourné au QG de la CIA après que je lui ai effacé la mémoire.

Toi, tu n'es pas seul. Tu as Raven, Azazel, Riptide et Angèle. Tu as constamment ignoré la moindre de mes paroles. De mes gestes. De mes signes.

Je garde cet amour ridicule que je ressens pour toi au plus profond de mon être.

Tu ne le sauras jamais. Tu ne connaîtras pas le bonheur que j'aurais pu t'apporter. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps.

Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Tu es un parfait idiot, Erik Lehnsherr. Tu as tout gâché.

Je me détruis à petit feu de l'intérieur. Mon école fermera dans quelques jours à cause de la guerre du Viêt-nam.

Cependant, toi, tu t'en fous. Tu mènes ta petite vie comme si tout allait bien. Tu te trompes : je ne vais pas bien, par TA faute. TA trahison. Si douloureuse et violente à la fois.

Je t'aimais. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Un cri de désespoir monte et sort de ma gorge puis plus rien. Le noir m'envahit car tout mon monde s'écroule.

Mon monde. C'était toi.


	2. Amour mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : suicide dans cet OS

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes yeux si bleus sont humides et rougis à cause de toutes les larmes que j'ai versées à cause de toi.

J'ai appris hier que tu avais été enfermé. Même à distance je peux sentir ton esprit, ta douleur, ta rage. J'y suis habitué à la noirceur de ton esprit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'éclaircir un peu avec ma télépathie.

Cependant, tu n'es plus là. Je sors de la salle de bain et vais m'allonger dans ce grand lit vide. Je regarde ta place et prends ton oreiller. Ton odeur est encore imprégnée dedans. Je le serre contre moi, des fines larmes dévalant mes joues.

Je me rappelle de tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Les bons comme les mauvais. Nos parties d'échecs, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Nos nuits communes, allongés l'un contre l'autre.

Tout ceci semble appartenir au passé. Même toi.

Je fonds en larmes serrant toujours ton oreiller contre moi, gémissant ton nom.

Hank me regarde avec pitié mais je ne réagis pas.

Je me lève et retourne dans la salle de bain. Je prends une de mes lames de rasoir et mets fin à mes jours.

Pourquoi vivre alors que l'amour est mort ?


	3. Enfermé tel un animal

Enfermé dans cette cellule. Sans métal autour.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'y suis enfermé.

Mon esprit se referme sur lui-même.

Je ne pleure plus. Je ne crie plus.

Je suis tel un pauvre animal dans une cage. Les soldats me regardent de haut et me narguent.

Toi, tu es si loin. Je sais que tu ne viendras pas me sauver, cette fois-ci.

Tu m'en veux. Et, c'est tout à fait légitime. Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir par ma faute.

Je t'ai tout pris en quelques minutes. Ta sœur, tes jambes et tes rêves et espoirs envers moi.

Je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. Ce qui m'arrive, je l'ai amplement mérité.

Je ferme les yeux, mon esprit étant vide. Je me déconnecte de la réalité durant quelques instants. Ces minutes précieuses où je m'immerge dans une illusion avec toi.

Toi, qui me souris.

Toi, qui me regarde avec bienveillance.

Toi, qui me caresse doucement le visage.

Toi, qui m'embrasse.

Tout ça appartient au passé.

Tout est fini entre nous, Charly.


	4. Amour shakespearien

La famille Xavier et la famille Lehnsherr sont opposées depuis plusieurs années.

Charles, le fils cadet de la famille Xavier, est ami avec Erik, le fils aîné de la famille Lehnsherr. Les années passent et les deux garçons se voyaient très rarement et en secret.

Un jour, après leur rendez-vous secret, Charles se confia à son frère aîné Cain sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Erik.

« Sais-tu que notre famille est en combat perpétuel avec la famille de Erik ? »

« Oui, je le sais, mon frère. Cependant, je crois bien que je sois amoureux de lui. »

Cain prend Charles dans ses bras et lui fait un câlin.

Deux jours plus tard, Charles se rend dans son jardin. Erik est là pour sa plus grande surprise.

« Que fais-tu là, mon ami ? »

« Je voulais te voir. Y'a-t-il un mal à cela ? »

Charles ne répond pas et s'approche de son ami. Ce dernier le regarde avec étonnement. Le plus jeune prend les mains du plus vieux et soupire.

« Nous voir aussi souvent pourrait causer notre perte. »

Erik soupire et baisse la tête. Charles le force à la relever et l'embrasse tendrement.

« CHARLES ! » hurle Mr Xavier.

Charles sursaute et repousse Erik.

« Je ... Père, je peux tout vous expliquer ... »

« Rentre et va dans ta chambre. Je ne veux pas te voir avant l'heure du souper. »

Charles part, tristement et obéit à son père.

« Quant à toi, chenapan, tu as intérêt à rester chez toi. »

Erik repart, le cœur lourd, vexé.

Ce soir-là, Erik revient et appelle Charles depuis le jardin.

« Charles. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Charles vient sur son balcon.

« Je t'écoute, mon ami. »

Erik lui révèle son amour pour lui. Charles rougit et regarde dans sa chambre.

« Notre amour est impossible. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. »

Erik se plante une fausse dague empoisonnée dans le torse. Charles hurle et descend en vitesse.

« Erik ... »

Charles pleure sur le corps inanimé de Erik et sort son couteau de poche. Il avoue à Erik son amour réciproque et se tue.

Erik revient à lui et voit le corps de Charles.

« Non, Charles... »

Ne supportant pas d'être séparé de Charles, il se tue à son tour.

Le lendemain, les deux pères découvrent les corps de leur fils respectifs. Ils comprennent alors que leurs enfants ont été victime de leur opposition. Ils les enterrent l'un à côté de l'autre et se réconcilient.


	5. Tué par amour

Erik était constamment hanté par l'esprit de Magnéto. Charles tentait de le rassurer au mieux.

« Tout se passera bien, mon ami. Je te le promets. »

Cependant, l'allemand n'était pas très convaincu. Il passait ses soirées à discuter avec Magnéto qui avait la macabre envie de tuer le télépathe.

« Nous l'embrasserons et nous le tuerons. »

« Mais, Charles est gentil avec nous. »

« Il nous empêche d'atteindre notre plein potentiel. »

Erik se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans ces moments-là et devenait très froid et distant avec Charles.

Ce soir-là, Charles et Erik jouaient aux échecs comme à leur habitude.

« Tu me sembles bien pensif, mon ami. »

Erik ne répondit pas, restant concentré sur leur partie. Charles déplaça sa reine et annonça échec et mat.

« Tu n'étais pas dans le jeu ce soir. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. » répondit Erik froidement.

Il se leva. Charles fit de même.

« Pardonne-moi mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es plus froid, plus distant. »

Erik soupira et se mit face à Charles.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. »

Charles baissa la tête. Erik posa sa main contre le mur à côté de l'oreille de Charles.

Le professeur releva la tête. L'allemand l'embrassa avec fougue. Charles en eût le souffle coupé.

Ils se séparèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, essoufflés et les joues rouges. Erik caressa doucement la joue du télépathe qui lui sourit.

« Erik ... »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Erik. Charles l'essuya et l'embrassa de nouveau. Erik y répondit. Le tisonnier arriva dans sa main et une fois le baiser fini, il planta Charles avec l'objet. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre. Le prénom de l'allemand fût le dernier mot du télépathe avant qu'il s'écroule au sol, mort.

Erik quitta les lieux le jour suivant et personne ne sût comment Charles était mort. Hank pensa alors à un suicide mais un mot le fit mentir.

« Chers amis,

J'ai tué Charles. Par amour. Ainsi il restera avec moi quoiqu'il arrive. Je vous dit adieu et n'éprouve aucun remord. EL. »

Hank grogna des insultes à l'égard de l'allemand et Raven pleura pendant plusieurs jours. Ils enterrèrent Charles dans le parc.

Une semaine plus tard, Hank ouvrit l'école. En mémoire de Charles.


	6. Faux baiser

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que j'ai abandonné Charles sur cette plage.

Raven m'a suivi : elle sent bien que je regrette mon choix, bien que je ne le montre pas.

« Tu l'aimais ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

Pourquoi répondre ?

Les jours passent et se ressemblent.

Azazel vient de revenir de sa mission d'espionnage du manoir.

Charles est en fauteuil. Pour le restant de ses jours. Par ma faute.

Comment pourrais-je le regarder encore droit dans les yeux ?

Le reverrais-je un jour ?

Ce soir-là, j'atteins le point de non-retour. Raven prend le risque de se métamorphoser en son frère.

Idiot et amoureux comme je suis, je me laisse avoir par cette illusion parfaite et j'embrasse Raven sous la forme de Charles.

« Erik ... »

« Il n'était pas destiné à toi ... »

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Retournant dans ma torpeur éternelle.


	7. Tu étais mon soleil

Tu luttais pour l'acceptation des mutants au sein de la société.

Nous aurions pu mener cette quête à deux. Ensemble.

Cependant, tu en as décidé autrement.

Tu as préféré partir de ton côté en me laissant seul dans ce vaste manoir.

Regarde où nous en sommes ?

Tu n'es plus là et je n'aurais jamais pu t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Seuls Raven et Hank seront au courant.

Les deux qui ne sont pas être censés être les plus concernés.

Tu représentais tout pour moi, Erik.

Je suis sûr que si tu avais moins de rage dans ton cœur, nous aurions pu nous accorder une part de bonheur tous les deux.

Tu m'as quitté, abandonné, à jamais.

Je te rejoindrais sans doute un jour.

Cependant, je dois encore rester ici : les enfants mutants ont besoin de moi.

C'est la seule raison qui me reste pour continuer ma vie.

Je passe des heures dans ta chambre.

Pièce où tu ne seras plus là à lire des livres en boucle chaque soir avant de dormir.

Pièce où tu ne dormiras plus, parfois hanté par ton passé si douloureux.

J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais tu avais une place plus importante que les autres dans mon cœur.

Tu étais mon soleil.


End file.
